pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Parker
In Mr. Parker's prime he was a humble toymaker by day and super hero Gligarman by night. He had retired from hero-ing after feeling too old to continue but recently came out of retirement to work with the younger generation. History The New Timeline Past Mr. Parker opened a small toy store where he sold the toys that he made. In order to drive up business he created the Gligarman persona as a marketing scheme. One day when he was in costume he stopped a purse snatcher and when questioned by some children who witnessed the event, he agreed that he was a superhero. After some thought, Gligarman as a hero became the reality. Selling Gligarman merchandise did wonders for Mr. Parker's business. In under ten years his company had grown to be the largest toy company in Johto. This extra money helped Mr. Parker fund his hero persona, allowing him to get different suits and various crime fighting gadgets. Gligarman's presence had been a really effective deterrent to crime in the area around Goldenrod City as well. With many of the people who would stand up to crime fighting in the Trainer-Ranger War crime up until Gligarman's introduction had been at a high point. After he had come on to the scene and helped apprehend many of the criminals in the area, people began saying that he was managing to thwart the Golden Age of Crime. Mr. Parker would agree that he had an impeccable record of protecting people, with one major exception. This was the time he was too stunned by a bunch of children attempting to murder heir mother. The lack of action on Mr. Parker's part contributed to Heratia's death. At this time Mr. Parker swore, that he would allow no one else, no matter who it was, die on his watch again. After one large investigation, Mr. Parker uprooted enough evidence to bring Falcone Xicato, a local crime lord's, criminal activity to light. This prompted Falcone to kidnap his ex-wife and daughter and attempt to escape to the Orange Islands. Not willing to let Falcone escape facing the consequences for his crimes, Mr. Parker lead the effort to arrest him. This effort ended in Falcone committing suicide rather than being incarcerated. This perceived failure to protect everyone, brought Mr. Parker to the decision to retire from superheroing. Kellen Roberts Protection Arc Having been retired from heroing for years now, Mr. Parker still has a tendency to want to get involved. To satisfy this urge he both helps the police with his vast intelligence network, as well as researching people/events that catch his personal interest. One group that caught his interest is The Night Watchers, they reminded him of his heyday but Mr. Parker also had a feeling that they would be involved in something major soon. At a charity event for Kellen Roberts' election campaign, there was an assassination attempt on Kellen's life. Kellen survived and was rushed out the back door. Mr. Parker sensed something was wrong and ran after him hoping that he would be able to stop whatever was coming. Eventually Mr. Parker did find Kellen, but he was trying to stay out of the way of a fight between the hero Decid-Arrow and the assassin who turned out to be The Pride Sniper. Mr. Parker pulled Kellen to safety while Decid-Arrow kept the assassin busy. Later that night Mr. Parker re-donned the Gligarman persona for the first time in years in order to try to make contact with the Night Watchers. While searching he came across a convenience store robbery, but before he could intervene, Decid-Arrow appeared on the scene and started fighting the goons. Gligarman stopped the driver who attempted to get away. After everyone was apprehended the two heroes moved to a rooftop where they could talk. Mr. Parker revealed that he knew Decid-Arrow's secret identity, Oliver Hawke, before revealing his own to build trust. He briefly explained who The Pride Sniper was before Oliver recieved a communique from the other members of The Night Watch saying Kellen Roberts' estate was also attacked. The two left to meet up with them at the gligarcave to discuss what will need to be done. At the gligarcave the heroes went over everything they could find about their two adversaries, with Mr. Parker learning that it was Hunter J who orchestrated the attack on the estate. They were then summoned by Commissioner Gio Jenny to organize a plan of attack with the police. It was decided that Kellen, his wife and his Pokemon would all be transported in different vehicles to a meeting point where the would be extracted to an undisclosed location, while multiple decoys were sent in different directions as diversions. Mr. Parker's role in the plan was to follow the vehicle containing Kellen and keep him safe from The Pride Sniper. While there were a couple bumps the transports arrived at the rendezvous point. Before allowing their charges out of the vehicles the heroes scanned their surroundings, found three potential snipers and quickly apprehended them. Believing it to be safe Mr. Parker directed Kellen and his wife to a waiting helicopter, when suddenly the pilot turned around and shot Kellen three times, before flying away. Flashstrika picked up Kellen to carry him to the hospital and left his Electivire to help Mr. Parker, while Decid-Arrow restrained the helicopter with a Spirit Shackle. Using Magnet Rise the Electric-type carried him up to the newly anchored helicoptor. Mr. Parker fought the real Pride Sniper in the cockpit before the assassin jumped ship and tried to escape on his Mantine. Electivire once again helped Mr. Parker catch up to the airborne criminal and the two knocked the Water-type out and they all plummeted down to the ground. A quick Sandstorm from Gligar prevented the fall from being fatal. A battle then broke out with each Pokémon fighting one of the sniper's, while Mr. Parker faced off against the criminal. All three fights' combatants were closely matched, with Electivire and the Seviper it was fighting incapacitating each other, and both Gligarman and his Gligar bringing their battles to a stand still. Just as Mr. Parker seemed to get the upper hand, The Pride Sniper revealed a charge of C4 on his belt and that he was holding the detonator. This caused Mr. Parker to hesitate and at this time Hunter J appeared and shot Gligar with her petrification gun. The two villains then retreated into J's cloaked airship and escaped by flying away. Two days later it is revealed to the world on the news that the Night Watch will be working alongside the police force and Gligarman, who has officially come out of retirement. Mr. Parker explains to his daughter, Latoya, that he will not be patrolling every night, instead he will begin training her as his new side kick and successor, Gligirl. Pokemon Gligar Gender: '''Male '''Ability: '''Sand Veil '''Moves: * Poison Sting * Double Team * Quick Attack * Swift * Sandstorm * Steel Wing Family Category:Characters Category:Superheroes